After the Final Battle
by Lady Silverhawk
Summary: Harry has destroyed Voldemort but at too high a price. He gets the chance to get transported to another dimension where all is not yet lost, but Neville is the Boy Who Lived. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Grrr. I keep wanting to do new stories…sigh. Oh well. I keep reading all these Alternate dimension stories where Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived, and I just couldn't help myself. Here's my version of that kind of story. Enjoy!**

**---------/**

He looked out over what was now a barren wasteland. Such desolation…he had not fathomed that the depth of the destruction was so…large.

He looked up at the sound of wings flying through the air. Hedwig was flying toward him. She was a bright beacon in the wake of darkness. He raised an arm and she flew down and perched on it. She looked up at him and hooted softly.

"Hey old girl, I guess we're the only ones left. Some seventh year hunh?" he couldn't feel a thing. He was numb. Nothing of his world was left. The magical world of Britain was gone. He knew now what was the 'power known not.'

He looked out again over the land. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Voldemort was no more, having been literally blown to bits.

"Suppose we could go to America or the continent, what do you say old girl?" he looked up at the sky at the indignant squawk, "I guess you don't want to leave do you? Well we can't go back to the Dursleys. I think Privet Drive was blown up in a Death Eater attack anyway. Got any ideas? I mean, there's nothing left here. No Ron, Hermione, none of the Weasleys. No Sirius, or Remus, or Tonks, or Moody, or Dumbledore. Even Snape's gone. Thought for sure that I would see myself die before him. But nope the bastard up and dies on me for being captured as a spy for the light side. I'm nearly eighteen years old and my entire world has been destroyed. I think I set a new record."

Hedwig blinked at him and gave another soft hoot.

Harry's lips twisted bitterly, "Don't reckon I could commit suicide."

_'Hero, do you hear me?'_

Harry looked around wildly, "What the… who's out there?" He looked up at the sky as if the answer would drop onto his head, "Hello?" he called out tentatively.

_'Hero, we desperately need your help.'_

Harry finally made out a red blob that was heading his way. He squinted, having lost his glasses during the final battle. He made out a bird of some sort. It was about ten feet away when he found out that it was Fawkes.

"Oi! Someone else survived! Even if it was a bird!" Harry did a little jig of joy.

_'Hero, hear me now. The Traveler will take you into another dimension, one where there is still a chance for your world to survive. In this dimension you should have been chosen as well, but Fate had other plans. Neville Longbottom became the chosen one instead, you need to aid him in any way you can. Please, for the sake of the Universe I beg you, take this chance.'_

Harry gaped at Fawkes and grasped his wand tightly. He had heard of alternate dimensions before, who hadn't? But another reality that was still free…was that even possible?

"Excuse me, but what happened differently in this world?"

_'Voldemort destroyed your parents two weeks after you were born in a fit of rage. You were given to Remus Lupin as a guardian for about a year. During that time Voldemort marked Neville as his equal, thus giving your chance to the boy. _

_Remus was hunted down and destroyed. Pettigrew went into depression after the fall of the Dark Lord. Sirius is the last one left that is sane. You are in his care now. In that world you are still fifteen, not going on eighteen._

_Pettigrew captured you one night when Sirius was away on Auror business. A Death Eater took your place and used Polyjuice Potion. You were killed almost immediately under torture. The Death Eater destroyed Sirius and that is the end of the timeline in that world as of now. You have a choice. Remain here in utter desolation, or go into a different reality and save what is left of that world. What will you decide?'_

Harry grunted as the words hit him full-force. Pettigrew was the only one left?

"Take me there, _now_," he commanded as a new purpose filled him. He still had a chance to save everyone, well almost nearly.

'_Wise of you. Fawkes, you know what to do.'_

Fawkes let out a melodious trill and landed on Harry's shoulder, on the opposite side of Hedwig. She ducked her head and they disappeared with a bright flash.

On the battlefield, nothing moved. It was just a graveyard of past lives that no longer has a place in the sands of time.

--------/

Harry landed in a tumble of robes, feathers, and shrill squawking. He landed _hard_.

"Shit," he breathed as he tried to sit up with one hand on his head, "No one knows the comforts of first class do they?"

_'Hero, I leave you here with only your skills and hope that you can complete your task. Good Luck.'_

Fawkes trilled again and disappeared. Harry sat up and tried to make out his surroundings. He felt for his glasses but felt nothing. Apparently he didn't need them in this dimension. Then another thought occurred. _When_ was he?

He looked around again; he seemed to be on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near Hogsmeade. He got up, brushed himself off and checked to see if any of his injuries from the last battle were still on his body. They weren't.

He grinned at Hedwig, who had gone from resting on his shoulder to hovering in front of him, "There's that. So where do I go now?"

He got the impression that Hedwig was rolling her eyes at him.

"Right then. Guess I'll go see where I am in time." He stretched out his muscles and headed to the Three Broomsticks. He looked around once he got inside, noticing slight differences from the Three Broomsticks in this world from the old one in his world.

"Care to get anything dearie?" Rosemerta flashed a smile at him from where she was at the bar as he took in the hags and cloaked figures that you would normally see in the Leaky Cauldron

Harry smiled nervously, "Er, well, do you happen to know the date?"

She gave him a weird look but said, "It's August 21, 1995."

Harry let out a sigh of relief; his fifth year in this world hadn't started yet, "Alright then, is it all right if I get a room for tonight?"

"Sure, it's two galleons and four sickles."

He handed over the money, "Thanks. 'Preciate it."

"It's up the stairs and two doors down on the right side, next to the loo."

He gave her a nod and hoisted Hedwig up onto his shoulder and turned toward the stairs. He opened the door to his room and saw a washstand, a bed and a dresser. It was rather plain. He conjured up a perch for Hedwig and set it on the dresser and then promptly collapsed on the bed.

"Sleep sounds good…" he then curled up into a ball as the magnitude of what exactly had happened in the past day washed over him. They were all gone. Everyone was gone. His world was gone. Sure he still had some sort of life in this world, but what about what he had lost? Would he ever gain it back? What was this world even like? Was Voldemort still alive? Were Ron and Hermione going out like they had in his world? Did Ginny still have a crush on him? Was Snape still a spy? Was Dumbledore still manipulative?

Hedwig rustled her feathers and blinked at him and tilted her head to the side as if she knew what he was feeling. He shook himself and strengthened his Occlumency shields. Whatever it was like in this world, he _would not_ make the same mistakes he had in his own world. If he could save these people, he would be happy. Because ultimately, they were still _his_ people.

**--------/**

**And there is the first chapter. Hope you liked it!**

_**The Goddess**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys, here's the second part of AFB. Enjoy!**

**---------/**

When Harry awoke he was not assaulted by the pain of his various injuries like he expected, oh no. He was assaulted by a rather peculiar, burning sensation in his left forearm. The reached its peak and he let out a yell that had the diners downstairs looking up with apprehensive faces. Hedwig, however, blinked one sleepy eye at him, hooted balefully at him, and promptly went back to sleep. After two years of knowing the constant pain her master was in, she had gotten used to it.

Harry lay gasping after the pain left him. He moaned and looked up at the dilapidated ceiling. Where was he again? Oh yes, now he remembered. He was in another reality. He was to save the world, again. Er, but hopefully he wouldn't destroy what was left of the world while he was at it. His power was definitely destructive unless it was leashed and harnessed. Then he could create with it. He just had to figure out how.

He looked at his left forearm and nearly had a heart attack. When, in this godforsaken reality, had he become one of Voldemort's Death Eater's! When? And when did Voldemort even rise? Last time he checked he had been put here because Neville needed his help to get support from the Wizarding World, or something like that. Maybe he had already risen and that was why he was here? But still. Harry James Potter? A DEATH EATER! When in the hell had that happened?

"Son of bitch!" he cursed as he slammed up his renewed Occlumency shields and started his morning work out, thinking furiously. If he was a Death Eater then what was wrong with this world? He had to find out.

After his workout he cleaned and dressed himself and stomped downstairs. He only stopped to give Hedwig her breakfast. He made sure he wore his cloak so no one could see his mark. He did not want the Ministry coming after him so soon.

As he plopped himself into his chair Rosemerta snickered, "Morning sleepyhead, have a nice night?"

He gave her a weak glare and muttered, "Coffee, black. Thank god Sirius showed me the wonders of black coffee."

Rosemerta heard him, "Sirius? Sirius Black?"

He eyed her warily; if Voldemort was back then he could trust no one without proof, "Maybe."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, "No worries young sir, I'm on the Light side. Everyone here in Hogsmeade is. Ever since the Dark Lord's return, everyone's been suspicious. And Sirius Black was well-known and respected. His funeral is being held this Saturday."

Harry gaped at her as tears welled up in her eyes, "He died a hero you know," she turned away and started scrubbing the bar with furious strokes of her rag.

He swallowed as he remembered his godfather, "You knew him?"

She turned back to him, "Yes, he and Remus and little Harry, when he could get away from school, used to come in here for afternoon tea."

Harry nodded, a little numbed at the mention of his old professor. So many were gone, he had yet to fully comprehend it all, "You were friends?"

Rosemerta gave him a small smile, "Sort of. They were all very friendly but also very aloof. No one could get close to them. Well except for Harry. Very shy, very nervous around certain people, but he's a good kid," she gave him a funny look, "Shouldn't you know all this?"

Harry stiffened but forced a small smile, "I seem to have misplaced my memories. Please continue. Let's start with Voldemort. When did he come back?"

She let out a little squeak, "You said _his name_."

Harry gave an inward curse, "Begging your pardon madam. But please continue. I need to know."

Rosemerta gave a tiny nod, "Right, of course. Well he came back a few months ago, apparently at the TriWizard Tournament, on the third task."

So, they world had believed Neville then. Hmmm. This could be an advantage.

"Alright, what about Hogwarts? Whose there right now, teaching and doing other things?"

"Well, there's Headmaster Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. There's also the Potions Master Severus Snape. There's also Professors, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Vector, Hooch, Sinistra, Hagrid, Pompfrey, and Greenwood."

"Greenwood?"

"When Argus Filch died a couple years ago, he took over."

"Who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Rosemerta stared at him, "Surely you can remember that much can't you?"

"Hunh?"

She sighed when she saw his sincerity, "Well it's obviously Frank Longbottom, the father of the Boy-Who-Lived, he's also a renowned Auror and quite handsome," she giggled, "But alas, he and Alice will stay together forever."

Harry gaped at her. Now that was new. Last time he had seen Frank Longbottom it had been when Voldemort blew up St. Mungo's in the last month of his sixth year. Apparently Frank and Alice Longbottom had survived in this world, and according to Rosemerta, quite healthy as well. Sheesh, they were going to be a problem. Was he going to get any breaks in this world?

"Anyways, anymore questions?"

Harry gave a curt nod, "Yes. Why was Sirius living here in Hogsmeade?"

"I guess it goes back to his teen years or something. He and Dumbledore had a falling out. And a few months ago when Dumbledore reassembled the Order of the Phoenix, he asked to base it in Sirius's ancestral home or something like that. Anyways, Sirius said no, and moved out of the house, sealed it up and never looked back."

"Oh," he turned to go. Did the falling out have to do with the prank Sirius pulled on Severus when they were younger?

"Wait! There's one more thing."

"What?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is based out of Hogwarts. And they're teaching the 5th year and older years some pretty advanced stuff. Well the one's who want to be Aurors anyway."

Harry paled. Now how was he supposed to get into Hogwarts? And what was with the teaching? Didn't you have to be seventeen for that? And why was the Order not secret? Damn. He'd really have to think on this. With all these preparations, why the hell did he have to help Neville?

"Thank you Madam." He turned and left but paused in the doorway when he heard:

"Don't see why he was acting so strange, Harry was always the sensible sort."

"Hush," Rosemerta murmured, "You know what Albus thinks. He thought that the Death Eaters captured him because of his betrayal. Lily and James were Dark, don't forget that. They turned on the Light Side when Sirius turned away from them after what happened with Snape. Harry chose to be a spy. He's a hero in his own right. He probably got traumatized and can't remember anything."

_Holy mother f--------_. Harry ran out of there like the Hounds of Hell were after them. What the hell was wrong with this world?

He spotted a bench and sank down on it gracefully. He had so much to think over. An insane Pettigrew was the only one left of the Marauders. James and Lily had gone dark. Sirius really didn't like Dumbledore. Neville was the BWL. Voldemort had returned and the Wizarding World apparently believed Neville when he said this. Well, with the famous Longbottoms as his parents the world at large would not dare to say otherwise. The Order was based out of Hogwarts and lets not forget that they were teaching would be Aurors in their free time. Oh and apparently he was a spy!

And how exactly was he supposed to help Neville? Knowing his luck he was a Slytherin with Malfoy as his best friend. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He had to focus. If he was to help Neville, he needed a plan. He could gather allies couldn't he?" Maybe the other species of the magical world did not want to side with Neville. He could help that way. He was good with animals wasn't he? And if he wasn't he could always learn right?

That aside, how was he supposed to get into Hogwarts? If he was a spy than surely Dumbledore would back him. He had no memories of this torture, but there was the torture he had suffered through in his summer before seventh year that he could use.He winced as he thought aboutthat. He had barely lived through it once, but surely hecould live through it twice right?He couldn't let Dumbledore all the way into his mind so he would have to do something about that. He could fake amnesia reasonably well; he had had to do so through seventh year so he wouldn't worry Hermione and Ron.

Dear God! He would really have to try hard to not cry when he remembered his two best friends. But here, they weren't his best friends, if what Rosemerta had said was true. The Weasley's wouldn't have associated with him if they thought him Dark. He gave a bitter smile as he remembered their prejudices. That was the only thing he had to find out to make his peace with this world. If Ron hated him, he could deal with it. If he wasn't Hermione's friend, well, he could deal with that too. Right?

---------/

**There you are. The second chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

_Ciao!_

_Lady Silverhawk_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll I've been grounded for awhile or I would of written sooner. So here you go.**

**---------/**

_Newton's third law states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. When you apply it to science, that's exactly what you get, and all is explained. But when you apply it to the world and perhaps to the choices you make in life, there is something entirely different. You can make one choice and go down that path, but there is also the chance of you choosing a different one. You make the choice and begin your life again. But what about what you left behind and the impression it left on the world? If you had chosen the 'opposite' choice, life could have gone differently. And that, my friends, is when you get into alternate dimensions. What do you think is reality? What is really life when you have that idea?_

_-E.M.C., Theologist_

----------/

Harry really didn't want to go anywhere with the face he had, so he decided to hide in the forest next to the acromantulas. He was particularly bothered by the spiders, but when they fed, let's just say it was disturbing. So he decided that he would just charm himself so he wouldn't be noticed. This was why he was now walking around Diagon Alley with a lot of red and blue hair and getting odd looks. Things were just not going his way.

Harry growled and muttered to himself. This was not his ideal place to be and get noticed. He muttered a notice-me-not charm and slid behind a building as he heard someone approach.

"Hermione! Why are we going in here?" Harry caught his breath as he recognized Neville, Hermione, and the Ron of this world. They didn't look any different except Neville was more confident and Hermione was prettier.

"I already told you Ron, Neville needs his birthday present! It might be, like, a month late, but we can still get it for him!" Hermione's voice was just like he remembered. He had to stifle his sobs so he wouldn't be heard.

"Oh come on Herms, it really isn't that necessary." Neville muttered in a really husky voice.

"Yeah, it's not like Longbottom needs anymore gifts," a new voice cut in. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry tensed; he sounded more like Lucius than the other Draco he knew. That voice brought back memories he would rather forget.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Oh dear god in heaven, this could have been an exact replica of what used to occur in his own world.

"Stop Ron, Malfoy's just jealous he's actually broke now that Daddy's in jail," sneered Nevillle.

"Look you guys, this is not mature," Hermione said nervously, "How about we just go ahead and leave."

"The mudblood gives good council," Draco taunted. There were a few laughs. It seemed Malfoy had been joined by a few of his cronies.

"Look Malfoy, if you want to pick on someone, pick on Potter, he deserves it more," Hermione glared. Harry flinched and peeked out from behind his hiding spot. Apparently he was not a good person in this world.

Surprisingly, Malfoy flushed, "Who gives a shit about your fellow Gryffindork? He does nothing but take up space."

Neville lunged at Draco, "Shut up! You know nothing about Harry!"

Harry was surprised. What did Neville know about him?

Draco smirked, "I know more than you do Longbottom. Your Granny's dead, so's your brother, what's one more? Believe me; Harry Potter isn't coming back to Hogwarts. From what I saw, he's insane and keen to keep it that way. He couldn't learn to keep his mouth shut. And good riddance I say."

Harry stiffened; apparently Malfoy hadn't turned to the light side in this reality.

Neville paled and took a step back, "You bastard! You have no idea what you're talking about! Do you know what Harry did for you! You son of a bitch!"

Hermione and Ron, and from what Harry could see, Draco and his cronies were staring at Neville.

Draco sneered at Neville, "Potter did nothing for me, never did and never will. He was Dark, just like his parents. And they were darker than the Malfoys."

Neville stared at him, "Don't play games Malfoy. You remember the end of third year don't you? Or have you conveniently forgotten? Can you honestly say that Harry is Dark when you remember that?"

Draco scoffed, "Whatever Longbottom, I know what happened, and he never helped me. Come on guys; let's leave the little Gryffindorks to their amusements."

"You bastard! How can you say you do not remember?" Neville lunged at Draco but was held back by Ron.

"Come on Neville, neither Potter nor Malfoy is worth it, no matter what you might think," Ron said softly.

Neville stared at him, then slumped, "Whatever, let's just go."

Harry stared after the retreating forms. Well, he'd learned a few things that was for sure. He was still a Gryffindor, but, he was Dark. How had he managed that? Draco and Neville apparently knew quite a few things about him. His heart clenched in pain as he remembered the contempt that Hermione and Ron had shown for him. No, he was not their friend, not in this reality. Yet, Neville was his supporter. This was extremely confusing. He needed to go back to Hogwarts and use his power or he would never get any answers.

-----------/

Harry kept to the shadows as he stepped onto Hogwarts ground that night. It would not due for him to be caught by Order members, or even worse, Dumbledore himself. Even if he was a spy, he was supposed to be dead and he had yet to formulate a plan.

He stepped around the wildly swinging Whomping Willow and then stopped. Why didn't he just change into his animagus form? That would solve quite a few problems. He slipped into his form, his keen senses picking up various scents.

His green eyes flashed as he walked up to the stone wall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He slipped back out of his form and stepped up to the wall. He rested his palm against the cool stone and just breathed for a few seconds to calm his jangling nerves. This was extremely dangerous and he did NOT want to get caught.

He pressed closer, reacquainting himself with the presence of Hogwarts herself. That was his power. He could contact and magical energy and make it bend to his will. He had heard of Dark wizards using this power when Merlin reigned, but he liked to think that what he did was different. He simply asked the energy if he could do what he wanted with it, he didn't force it.

Hogwarts opened to him with a warm rush of feeling that Harry termed love and acceptance. He asked his question and prepared himself to face the oncoming onslaught of memories.

----------/

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been grounded since, like, Christmas. But, here you are, the third chapter of AFB. Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Ciao!**_

_**Lady**_


	4. Chapter 4

All right, here's AFB4. Hope you understand some of this. And just to say up front this will not have any relationships in it hopefully, maybe minor pairings that won't be of any real importance. This is going to be a short chapter, relatively speaking, heh heh sorry.

PLEASE READ: Also I made a mistake; Harry is going to have to be 16 in this and starting sixth year. Ugh, sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot

---------/

Harry felt the warm rush of the castle's love for him and felt reassured. He had been very hesitant about this venture, but he thought it'd be okay. Sort of.

_The first memory that flashed through his mind was one of when he was first sorted. The people around him seemed suspicious and a little bit frightened. He did not understand this because as he saw it he was still just the scrawny little kid that the Dursleys had made him. The memory Harry wobbled up to the stool on shaky legs and the hat was dropped over his head. Five minutes later, the hat, again, called out 'Gyffindor!' There were a lot of surprised looks at this. Memory Harry went and sat down by Hermione, she scooted two seats away from him._

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry was being taunted by Seamus, Dean and Ron and Neville came to his rescue. Memory Harry shot him a worshipful look._

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry was sitting in Potions; Snape called on him. He answered tentatively and Snape shot him a loathing look, "Correct Potter," he said coldly._

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry went through several classes like that, he was an all around scholar apparently, but he was rarely called on. Hermione was featured on several of these memories. Memory Harry had a crush on her. Harry nearly gagged at this; Hermione was like his sister._

_FLASH_

_He was down in the chamber where he had met Quirell. Neville took him on while Memory Harry looked on in awe._

_FLASH_

_Second year, Memory Harry watched as Neville and Ron came bursting in,late to the Welcoming Feast. He found out later thatFrank Longbottom explained what had happened. Neville and Ron were off the hook._

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry watched as Lockhart performed various scenes with Neville. Both Harry's were disgusted at it being enacted._

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry was sitting in front of Snape and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore spoke, "Are you sure you are not part of these attacks Harry?" He gave Memory Harry a stern look._

_"No sir. But I did find a diary in the common room that had blank pages in it, I think it is linked to the attacks on Justin and those Prefects sir."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"Headmaster, really, is this necessary? You know what he is being called around the school." Severus sneered at Memory Harry. Both Harry's felt a surge of loathing toward the man._

_"Severus, I seem to recall that you had the same problem. Please be a bit open minded. Now Harry, anything else you would like to add?"_

_Memory Harry cleared his throat hesitantly, "I don't like besmirching Light Families, but sir, I see a lot and I think Ginny Weasley is behind the attacks. I saw her paint the warning by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."_

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry watches in horror as a humongous snake comes slithering out of an opening in the Chamber of Secrets._

_16-year -old Tom Riddle gives a cruel laugh, "You aren't Neville Longbottom, but you will do very nicely." He hisses something at the snake that Memory Harry cannot understand._

_He is seconds from death when Neville comes bursting through the chamber door._

_"Harry what are you doing here?"_

_"Followed Ginny, she hissed something at those snakes back there. You?"_

_"Parseltongue, works wonders even if it is Dark Magic."_

_He battles Riddle and saves Ginny._

_FLASH_

_Third year Memory Harry watches as the Golden Trio come in late. They sit a few seats down from him. He is ecstatic when Neville talks to him for more than ten minutes about Herbology. _

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry watches in fascination as a big black dog morphs into a man._

_"Found you Harry. Dumbledore can't let you get away from me this time."_

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry jumps for joy when he realizes he never has to go back to the Dursleys. He was safe with Sirius no matter what Dumbledore did._

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry is horrified to see a big wolf like man attack Neville. He jumps to defend himand is flattened by Draco who tries to stop him and Neville. Harry doesn't know why. The wolf comes at Draco and Neville again, they won't be able to get away this time. Memory Harry shouts the first thing on his mind' "Protego! Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_

_The wolf falls; Neville and Draco turn to him gratefully._

_"Thanks Potter, now I don't have to shadow Neville to fulfill my Life Debt."_

_Neville shoots Draco a filthy look, "Thanks Harry, I appreciate it, unlike Malfoy here. Memory Harry is delighted. Maybe he and Neville are actual friends!_

_FLASH_

_Fourth year Memory Harry is astonished to find out that the legendary Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts that year. He overhears the Weasley twins talking about it and snorts softly. Dumbledore would be to smart to be fooled by an aging potion, but if it worked…_

_FLASH_

_Both Harry's watch in amusement as Fred and George grow beards. Memory Harry experiences a flash of jealousy as he finds Krum looking to long at Hermione._

_"Staring isn't polite," he snaps and Krum looks at him._

_Krum smirks, "I see I haf competition? No matter, I vill vin the lady's hand, don't doubt it."_

_FLASH_

_Draco slings and arm around Memory Harry and chuckles, "Well Harry, now that I can see what you can do, why don't you follow in your parent's footsteps and join me and the rest of the Slytherins at the Dark Lord's side?"_

_Harry is numb with shock as he sees the result of his anger. Krum is unrecognizable. He knew he didn't do this, but who did?_

_He steps out from beneath Malfoy's arm and says in a cold, high voice filled with cruelty that frightens him, "I appreciate the offer Malfoy, but I've got a better one. He turns his head to the side and looks at Malfoy, "Want to be next?"_

_FLASH_

_Dumbledore looked at Harry in confusion, "And you say this voice was not yours? Well who else's could it be? We know you didn't harm Mr. Krum, if that is what you are worried about, but that was your voice, that was your armor. Use it wisely."  
Harry stared at him in fear, "Sir?"_

_Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "I've got a proposition for you Harry, how do you like spying as a profession?"_

_FLASH  
Memory Harry watches as Neville appears after the third task with Cedric Diggory's body. Then he figures it out. Voldemort is back, it was time for Harry to enact the second part of his plan._

_FLASH_

_Fifth year, Memory Harry listens in confusion as the Sorting Hat sings its song. Unite hmm? He noticed that Frank Longbottom had taken over DADA. How interesting. He looked up at Dumbledore and took his queue. He would let the Slytherins know that he was on their side, tonight._

_FLASH_

_Memory Harry walked back to his dorm from an exhausting Death Eater meeting. He had been initiated over the summer; Sirius wasthe only one who knew what his real role was. Sirius disapproved, but it suited Harry's personality to be what he was. Draco suddenly appeared from the shadows._

_"Well, I guess the rumors were true Potter, you are one of us. Welcome to the fold. Let's have a little fun sometime, yes?"_

_Harry put on his dutiful sneer, "Really Draco, do grow up. I'm not a high-ranking Death Eater for nothing. You want some fun? Talk to Snape."_

_Draco smirked, "High-ranking? Bullshit. There's no way you could be that high up, you only got initiated over the summer. I'm still waiting until the end of school, because of my father. Dumbledore knows you know, he won't let it out of course, he's going to make you squirm," his voice grew ugly, "And I'll love watching it." He cocked his head thoughtfully, "Yet you don't seem to care."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow and answered with one of his own smirks that he knew made him look dangerous, "High expectations and blood go a long way Draco, you should know that yourself. Have a nice night." Harry disappeared into the shadows._

_FLASH_

_Harry watched as Lucius taunted Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny through the eye slits of his mask. This was his first major mission and he had to look good in front of the others._

_FLASH_

_SHIT! He had screwed up; Lucius narrowed his eyes through his mask. Lucius had figured it out, now it was just a matter of time before he was tried for traitor. Perhaps he could postpone the inevitable. Just then, what he knew as the Order of the Phoenix came bursting through the door. They could handle it, thank God; he was out of there._

_END_

Harry gasped as he was thrown out of the past. So that was what had happened, well at least he knew. He still didn't understand why Draco didn't remember third year, but maybe that was just Draco being Draco.

He groaned and thanked the castle. She returned it with a brush of affection across his mind. She recognized what he was doing in this dimension and appreciated it. Well, at least someone did. Now he just had to figure out his story. Damn. This hero thing was so overrated.

---------/

Okay, so it was longer than I thought. But yeah, Harry will be 16 and starting sixth year. So sorry for the confusion. I still have to go back and change it but I don't know how…if someone could tell me I'd _really_ appreciate it.

_Ciao!_

_Lady_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is AFB5, just couldn't resist! And also thanks to all of you out there who keep reviewing! You guys totally inspire me!**

**---------/**

Harry slunk back into Hogsmeade in his animagus form and contemplated what he had just learned. He could fashion a plan from his recently acquired memories. But how?

Dumbledore, as much as he hated to admit, was a very powerful wizard and he knew Leglimens and Occlumency better than he himself. He could go with "Got out just in time!" but it'd be useless once Dumbledore cracked his mind barriers. Maybe he could just tell the truth and demand it be kept a secret?

Harry looked at it from every angle including a few that couldn't work even if Dumbledore was an idiot who trusted a flea that bit his backside. There was only one conclusion, he'd have to tell Dumbledore; it was the only way to get close to Neville. Or not get close to Neville as the case may be.

He padded up to the Three Broomsticks and snuck in as the door opened. He went up to his room and changed back into his human form just as a letter came flying through his window.

Harry frowned, not even Dumbledore should have found him by now; it was too soon. He caught the letter and the owl swooped down to settle on his dresser. He looked at theletter in suspicion. It was black with a coat of arms on its seal that he had never seen before. He opened it and his jaw dropped to the ground as soon as he started reading the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are no doubt wondering how someone could have found you so quickly, but it is quite obvious actually. You really should have remained inconspicuous. There are eyes and ears everywhere. You shouldn't have gone to Rosemerta you know, the lady gossips far too much._

_No matter, the Order of the Phoenix would like to invite you for a little meeting with us. We had had the information from a rather reliable spy that you were dead. Tut tut Mr. Potter, you know people aren't allowed to stay in the mortal world once they've died. Three guards await your arrival downstairs; bring any item that you are going to need, for we will not be coming back._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Leader of the Order of the Phoenix_

Harry gaped as he reread the contents of the letter. Well, that settled it then. He would have to tell Dumbledore.

----------/

"Are you mad Albus? The child clearly isn't Harry Potter. Harry Potter is dead. As he should be! He is Death Eater scum, not fit for even the Dark Lord's ranks. I should know! They even killed him if Severus's information is correct. We have also lost Sirius Black because that boy didn't know when to keep his mouth shut!" Frank Longbottom looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Must be stress, Albus mused thoughtfully as he watched his favorite teacher rant on and on. But enough, he was getting a headache.

"That is enough Frank. I know that Rosemerta's information is correct. She is unable to lie to me, as you should know," he gave Frank a stern glance over his spectacles.

Frank's mouth opened and closed for several seconds, but he then regained his ability to speak. A pity really, his voice was nothing to applaud that was for sure. Frank resumed his rant, "The child is an imposter! It is impossible to believe otherwise!"

"Really Longbottom, why do you even care?" Severus Snape strolled into the room, followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. A tall, slender figure with black hair to the shoulders and bright green eyes followed them.

"Might want to tone it down a bit, the gargoyle was complaining outside," said the boy with a smirk.

Albus chuckled softly, "Yes, my pet doesn't like his rest disturbed."

The boy snickered quietly as Frank stared at him and Albus, "What! What is this? You are exchanging witty repartee and not addressing my concerns! What is this! The boy is dead! Why is he still here!"

Albus let out a sigh and sent a warning look toward Frank, "Severus, please take Frank and go get him a cup of tea. I am afraid that he is under a bit of stress."

The boy snorted softly while Kingsley and Tonks let out a few chuckles, "So Albus, what's the deal here? Why did you send for me?"

"Kinsley, Nymphadora, you are dismissed," they left as Albus turned toward the boy, "Quite simply Mr. Potter, you are supposed to be dead. I just wanted to know why you are here."

Harry blew out a breath and plopped himself down onto a chair, "See, it's like this. The Harry Potter of this dimension _is _dead. I'm from a different reality. One where Voldemort chose a different child to fulfill Trelawney's prophecy. That child was me. I defeated the Voldemort of my world, but destroyed the magical world that I belonged to. Nice of me wasn't it? Anyway, I was given the choice to start over again and I took it."

Albus stared at him, "You expect me to believe this, this, tale?"

"Nope. But it _is _the truth, so tough shit."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, um, disregard my last statement."

A smile played on Albus's lips, "Right. If you are who you say you are, then recite the prophecy for me."

"Okay. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either will die at the hand of the other, for neither can livewhile the other survives.' That's pretty much it."

Albus was shocked. It seemed inconceivable, but the boy was who he claimed, "My word. This is unbelievable. You came from another world? How odd, and yet brilliant."

Harry raised a brow, "Yeah, whatever. Look, a lot of people who shouldn't know that the Harry of this world is dead, do. So what are we going to do about that? I have various memories that show me that I was a Death Eater spy working for you in this world. Apparently Voldemort found out and killed me over the summer. I guess my Godfather is gone too. Damned shame, but it happens. Now I need a cover. Will you help me or not?" It took everything Harry had to say those words coldly, but somehow he did.

Albus gave him an appraising glance over the top of his glasses and nodded, "I'll help you, it's the least I can do."

"Good. I know most of what I need to do, but what I really need is information. If I'm going to help Neville defeat the Voldemort of this world, I'm going to need a bit of information on the magical creatures and Dark families in this world."

Albus raised his eyebrows, "You're going to help Neville?"

"It was what I was sent here to do."

"Indeed. I don't suppose I could tempt you with a position in the Order could I?"

"No manipulations is one of my conditions. Also included in that is: safety, immunity from the Ministry and another identity."

"You ask an awful lot."

"Do you want the Dark Lord gone or not?"

---------/

It took awhile but Harry got what he needed. He knew Dumbledore would be less than happy with what he was going to do but it was needed. He had a world to save.

---------/

**Yay! Another chappie out! Hope you liked it, even if it was kind of short.**

_Ciao!_

_Lady_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the next chapter, hopefully it's a bit longer than the previous one. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**----------/**

After Harry finished up with Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall and Snape were told to show him to his rooms. Harry didn't mind, all the better to figure out how they would filter into his plans. He had hoped that Snape would be over his prejudices, but apparently not. No matter, Snape wasn't important at the moment.

"You will be in the dungeons with Professor Snape, Harry," McGonagall gave him a slight smile as they walked toward the specified area.

"Bloody wonderful," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Snape sneered, "Believe me, it wasn't my first choice either."

They exchanged glares filled with mutual loathing, "As long as no onegets in my way, I have no qualms with it."

McGonagall and Snape stopped walking and stared at him. Minerva cleared her throat, "Mr. Potter, we are only doing this because school is almost in session and you have no remaining family."

Harry was surprised, "What about the Dursleys?"

"Surely you are intelligent enough to remember that they died a year ago from a freak accident on the muggle highway?"

"Severus, really, didn't you hear Rosemerta at the meeting? Harry has been through something traumatic, it is only fitting that he cannot remember some things," McGonagall scolded the man. They began walking again and finished the tip to Harry's room in silence, "Hear you are dear, the password is _Ragnarok._"

Harry smirked, "Fitting."

McGonagall gave him a surprised glance, "Dinner is in a few hours, the Order is having a meeting directly afterwards. You will be needed I believe."

She turned and left, leaving the two men behind.

Snape sneered, "I watched you die Potter. I don't know how in the hell you are still here, but rest assured I will find out." He swept away and Harry started to think that he would have to permanently harm the Potions Master if he was to be able to carry out his plan. Or if the meeting was any indication, he'd have to harm just so the man would stay out of his way.

----------/

"Albus, honestly, Severus watched the boy die! It is inconceivable that he is still among us!" Albus again thought that Frank Longbottom was on the verge of a stroke. The man was easily excitable, not a good characteristic in an Auror and a Defense teacher.

"Frank, please, just trust me. Have I ever let you down before?"

"Well no, but still-"

"Trust me Frank, I have not reached the position I am in now by being stupid."

Frank flushed, "I know that, but the boy was dead and-"

"Was he? Was he really?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said from his perch by the window.

"I agree with Kingsley, who knows what might have happened, Snape only saw the torture and the body after the boy was taken away, he never actually witnessed the death." Nymphadora Tonks mused.

"Actually, yes I did. Lucius Malfoy did the honors," Snape's cold voice washed over them as he entered the room, "I watched the boy die and you want to know what his last words were? _'Veni Vidi Vici.'_ The Dark Lord was not pleased. Albus, I want some answers. How is it that boy is still in this world?"

Albus gave a sly chuckle, "Just wait my dear colleagues, just wait and watch."

----------/

The first thing Harry did was organize all of his things and draw up his plans. He had already gotten Dumbledore on his side, next on the list was convincing the Order. Then he had to keep watch over all the major players in the war, including the ones at Hogwarts.

Thad didn't include just the teachers. From the war in his own reality, there had been alot of major players that were students. Most of them had been in the DA with him, but there were also a few Slytherins. Surprising there, especially with Crabbe and Zabini switching sides, but they were the only ones that had really been important in the Slytherin house.

Cornelius Fudge was still the Minister of Magic, and certain pureblood families still had him under their thumb. He had to get a pureblood family on his side to sway the others. He knew he was asking for a miracle but, Neville needed allies, he, at least, could do that much.

He still had to read up on all the magical beasts of the magical world and try to figure out how to sway them to the Light side. He would have to take a trip into the Forbidden Forest and ask the animals there first. Perhaps he could start with the centaurs, but then again, he winced as he remembered his fifth year and the hostility Bane and the others had shown him. Perhaps the unicorns would be his best shot in the beginning.

He set a course for the next week and went to get ready for dinner.

----------/

One should never eat with the Hogwarts staff when more than half hated you. Harry realized this as soon as he tried to get a piece of steak. Frank got to it first. None were left. He tried to get the funny looking green jello. Sinistra got to it first. None were left. He tried to get a piece of slightly roasted ham in place of the steak he was denied. Professor Vector got to it first. Once again, none was left. Harry was starting to think that he was not welcome in the gracious abode called Hogwarts. He saw a piece of lemon meringue pie, the last one left, and jumped for it; Snape got it first.

Harry swore softly and turned to glare at the Headmaster. He was twinkling as always. Harry continued to think black thoughts until the dinner was up. He was still hungry.

He grumbled about it all the way to the door when Dumbledore called after him, "Harry! The meeting, surely you didn't forget?"

"Wish I had," He muttered as he stomped after the Headmaster.

They continued toward a large room that was filled to overflowing with loud, noisy people. They immediately quieted as they saw who came into the room. There were a lot of suspicious looksgeared toward Harry and he scowled fiercely. Dumbledore motioned toward a chair and Harry sat down and crossed his arms and glared at everyone around the huge table.

"Now then," Dumbledore twinkled at everyone, "I'm sure we all know why we're here," he gave a small chuckle. Harry turned his glare on him and wondered how in the hell anyone could ever be so cheerful. Damn it all, he was _still_ hungry!

"Personally," a rough voice cut through the silence that Harry identified as Alastor Moody, "I would love to know why Harry Potter of all people is still among the living."

There was an outbreak of noise as various people put in their two cents' worth about Harry's supposed death. He snickered quietly; this could be fun to watch. He felt his good mood returning.

"Quiet please!" Dumbledore said, "Now, if you'll let me explain. Most of you are unaware that along with Severus Snape, Harry Potter was a spy for the light."

"WHAT!" Many people yelled this as they scrambled to their feet, "Albus! This is an outrage! He is but a child!" This was said by an unidentified person.

"Professor Greenwood, please understand. Harry and I reached a mutual agreement. He was only happy to help."

The nondescript man, now known as Professor Greenwood, stared at Harry in disbelief, "Impossible. He is just a child. No wonder he nearly died, no doubt because he does not have the maturity needed to complete such a task."

Harry's eyes narrowed, something was off about that man, he knew it, and hedid not want to find out precisely what it was.

Tonks scoffed, "Honestly Gerard, you have no respect for the juvenile do you? No wonder your students hate you."

Greenwood flushed, "That is none of your concern, Auror."

"That is besides the point Gerard," Snape snapped, "You said that the boy almost died. You were wrong. The boy _did _die. I saw it myself. And I want to know why you are still alive Potter."

Harry gave a mock pout and examined his nails, "Ah, Severus, and I thought you actually cared. I guess you're still upset about me not being dead, yes?"

Severus glared at him and said very softly, "The Potter I knew was intelligent and cunning. He wasn't brash and neither was he brave enough to say that to me of all people. I am curious to know what changed your personality. Or are you simply an imposter that even got past the great Albus Dumbledore?"

There were outraged gasps at this and Dumbledore shot Snape at curious look, "Severus, where are you going with this?"

Snape shot him a look that Albus interpretated as, _just wait and see._

Harry shrugged, "Brushing so close to death, it is only natural that my outlook on the world has changed a bit."

Snape leaned back in his chair and smirked, "Yes of course, however, if it is not rude of me to ask, I would like to know exactly what happened when you…almost… died."

Harry froze. He hadn't thought of that, "Well Snape, you were there, joining in on the fun, you tell me," he tried to counter smoothly.

Snape sneered as curious whispers washed over the table, "Fancy that Potter. Looks like you don't know."

"Severus, the boy was probably half mad with the pain and you expect him to remember?" Arthur Weasley was the one who spoke up.

Severus slanted him a glance, "Oh I expect him to remember, because at the meeting, he wasn't tortured," it was a lie, but no oneelse knew that, "In fact there were only a couple of slashing curses and a crucio before Lucius killed him. Voldemort despises traitors, yes, but he has a certain type of honor that will not allow him to consort with traitors. Quite obviously, Mr. Potter here, is not the real deal."

Harry smirked, he was good, he was real good. He clapped a couple times, "Always knew there was more to you than a hook nose and greasy hair Snape."

Snape went red, and barked out, "Then who the hell are you!"

"Harry Potter."

"No you're not! HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

"I know."

"YES HE- wait a minute, what?" Snape was quite thoroughly confused and it overrode his embarrassment at the moment.

"I said I know Harry Potter is dead. The Harry Potter of this world anyway."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and pointed his wand at Harry, "Then who are you?"

"Wait a minute," started Minerva, "You aren't from this reality are you?"

There were shocked faces around the table at this new revelation. Harry smiled, "And the early bird gets the worm."

Kinsley slowly lowered his wand, "Why are you here?"

"To help."

"Why?"

"Because I am needed."

"That makes no sense. Why help us when you know your person from this world is in disgrace? No one likes you here," Tonks really did want to understand this new Harry's reasoning.

He flashed a smile around that table again, but a few people caught the pain in his eyes, "All I want to do is help. I just want the people I knew to have a good life."

"The people you knew?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "What's that mean?"

Harry waved a hand airily, "Nothing serious, I'm just going to help defeat the Dark Lord then leave. You're just going to have to put up with me until then."

Dumbledore smiled. Things were going to be okay, "I'm sure we won't mind. Have a nice stay. Dismissed."

----------/

Harry walked back to his rooms, exhausted. It had hurt to see all those people he had known before, sitting around that table. He knew almost next to none trusted him, but it didn't matter. He was going to fulfill his, mission, quest, saving the world thingy. No matter what happened, these people would live. He'd make sure of that.

---------/

**Oh wow, this was, like, really, really long. Sort of. Well, it was longer than most of my chapters. And about 2,000 words, a magnificent feat for me. I know it was sort of boring, but more exciting stuff comes next. I think this was strangely formatted, but I'm not sure, so if it is, so sorry. And thanks again for all your reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**_Ciao!_**

_**Lady Silverhawk**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late chapter. I've had a lot of problems to deal with lately. Enjoy AFB7!**

**---------/**

"Do you suppose he's telling the truth?" Moody asked aloud after Harry left the meeting.

"Does he really have a choice?" Minerva replied, "He's surrounded by hostility and suspicion."

"This is preposterous!" Greenwood blustered, "He is not even 17 yet! He should not be involved with this! Besides, alternate realities are amyth!"

There were a few similar mutterings around the table. There was a lot of resentment at the return of Harry Potter. Tonks scoffed, "I for one, believe him. I don't think he can even tell a lie."

"Quit being naïve Tonks," Snape scowled, "He's obviously lying through his teeth. Torture my pale, white, a-"

"Now, now Severus, no need to be vulgar," Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully as he stroked his beard, "Harry is telling the truth, as you well know Severus. Now, Harry will have two new identities when he starts the school year. He will join Slytherin as Lucas Pryor to get close to Neville's enemies. He will also become Hagrid's assistant to get closer to Neville. His name then will be Jaime Erthol."

The people around the table looked startled as they processed this information. Professor Flitwick wrinkled his brow in thought, "How on earth could a mere boy like him keep up with all your plans Albus?"

"They're not my plans, they're his. Well, the Lucas Pryor onewas his anyway."

"Are we supposed to believe this rot Albus?" Frank exploded out of his chair; "I will not allow that, that, that _miscreant_ near my son. And how do we know he will not try to usurp Neville?"

"Well now we know what you're worried about," Tonks muttered darkly.

Frank flushed, "I'm hardly-"

Dumbledore had a steely glint in his eye as he assessed the younger man, "Frank, I grow weary of your complaints, either you're with me, or you're not. I do no want you to tell me what is right and what isn't. I am by far older and wiser than you," his eyes flitted around the table, "Dismissed."

---------/

Harry was sitting at his desk in his new room early the next morning, going over the plans he had written down when he heard the knock on his door. He grumbled and muttered about early risers as he put his shirt on and opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised to find Flitwick and Tonks on the other side.

"Oh hello, are you here about my identity glamours?" Harry asked. They nodded and he opened the door wide to admit them in.

"So this is where a dimension traveler sleeps. It's surprisingly sparse," Tonks grinned and looked around before settling on top of his desk. Harry sighed and waved a hand near his plans to make his writing invisible.

"What did you want to do Professor?" Harry looked to the shorter man, "Any ideas?"

Flitwick nodded thoughtfully as he stored away the bit of information he had just received from Harry's demonstration to think over later, "For Lucas, I think you should have golden blonde hair long enough to hold in a ponytail. Also, you should have light blue eyes, maybe, and a slightly crooked nose. Slightly tan skin too. I can cast the glamour for you to see what it looks like."

Harry nodded and a few seconds later felt magic brushing over him, "Alright, where's a mirror?"

Flitwick handed him one and he looked himself over critically, "It'll do."

Tonks looked on, with a funny look plastered on her face, "How odd. All I have to do is think of something on my face to change and it changes."

Harry glanced at her, "Lucky you. Metamorphamagus right?"

She nodded. Flitwick sighed and rubbed his chin, "I don't really have an idea for Jaime. Maybe dark brown hair, straight thin nose, brown eyes, tan, kind of broad maybe. Hmm…there are a lot of possibilities."

Harry mused over this, "How about black hair, brown eyes, same nose that you said, along with a firmer jaw and let's go with kind of stocky."

Flitwick nodded, removed the glamour and reapplied the one with "Jaime's".

Harry looked at himself in the mirror again, "Looks about as different from Lucas as it's going to get."

Flitwick made a sound of agreement, "Now, the charm I used is the _Casalbriki_ charm. It'll change your appearance for a day and has virtually no way to be detected or dismantled."

Harry frowned, "That won't work. I have to be Lucas and Jaime."

"That's where this comes in," Tonks tossed him a Time-Turner. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he instinctively caught it. That opened up so many more possibilities.

"Excellent," he murmured.

"Right then," Flitwick said, "Just think of the features you are going to change and to what, and say the charm and it should hold for a day. Now I have to get back to my grading. Tonks, if you will follow me," Flitwick turned and left Harry's room. Tonks trailed after him closely but turned back at the door.

"Look traveler, a lot of people don't like you here. I don't know what it was like where you came from, but watch your back. If you ever need help just find me and I'll do the best I can." She left with that.

Harrytook that in as hewentto his desk and lifted the glamourwhen he sat down. He had a lot to plan.

----------/

Harry spent the last few days before the new termfinishing up his plans and getting himself reacquainted with Hogwarts and the teachers. A lot were wary of him and usually avoided him so Harry spent most of his time with Flitwick, McGonagall or Hagrid. They were helping him brush up on his spells or knowledge of magical creatures. Dumbledore got him a list of Voldemort supporters with tidbits of information about each of their families.

On August 31, the day before he would be formally introduced to the Hogwarts students, he made a trip to Diagon Alley. He was under the guise of Lucas, so he tried to act more like a Slytherin just incase he came upon something about Neville's enemies, around noon, he hit the jackpot.

He had just gone into Flourish and Blott's to get the books he would need for the school year when he came across two Slytherins, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. At the moment they were taunting Ginny Weasley. Harry then realized he would have to duck when a rather powerful Bat-Bogey hex came flying his way.

Harry stood up gracefully, trying to act like a pureblood, and sneered, "How incredibly mundane," he murmured coldly, "Please don't tell me this is a form of entertainment in the celebrated wizarding world of Britain." The Hogwarts staff had decided that Lucas Pryor came from Russia, where no one would actually find out if they had a pureblood named Lucas Pryor in their midst and had suddenly disappeared.

They all flushed. Well, actually, Ginny turned red and a light color of pink stained the two Slytherins cheeks. Nott lifted his head and attempted to look down his nose at Harry. It didn't work very well seeing as how Harry was about a foot taller than the other boy.

Nott sneered, "This is none of your concern foreigner."

"Isn't it? I nearly had to call upon my skills to avoid being hit with that hex. I didn't realize that students here in the UK were allowed to do magic outside of school."

Greengrass scowled, "We aren't but that changed when the Dark Lord returned."

Harry tried to look interested, "Girl," he pointed to Ginny. It took all of his power to do this dispassionately, "You can go."

Ginny's eyes flashed but she turned and walked away. Harry looked at the two that remained, "Who are you and who is this Dark Lord?"

"I'm Theodore Nott and this is Daphne Greengrass. The Dark Lord is a dark wizard that has been terrorizing our community. We are allowed to perform magic if we are protecting ourselves."

Harry nodded, trying to show that, while he was interested, he didn't really care, "Fascinating. Do you two go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"I'm a transfer student. I suppose I'll see you there." Harry turned on his heel, his cloak billowing out behind him. His plan had been set into motion. Harry let a very Slytherin-like smirk grace his lips as he walked away.

---------/

Theodore and Daphne stared after him and suddenly wondered if the man they had just met had ever been a child.

"You know Theo, I think Draco would really like to meet him."

"I agree completely. This should be a very interesting year."

--------/

As soon as Harry returned to Hogwarts he was off to see Hagrid. As he ambled down the steps that led to Hagrid's hut he couldn't help but wonder what would happen in the upcoming year. There was a lot hinging on his plan, if even one thing didn't turn out right Harry would be hard pressed to see that it still worked. He muttered to himself angrily. He wasn't exactly watching where he was going so when he crashed into what felt like a rock, he was astonished. That is, until he saw he crashed into.

Snape smirked down at him from over his hooked nose, "Watch it Potter, you might get killed one day doing that."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the snarky man, "Really Snape, I shall have to watch where I'm going next time, although I'm wondering why I couldn't smell you ten feet away. I was under the impression you didn't take showers."

Snape drew himself up and glared at him furiously, "Shut your mouth Potter before someone does it for you."

Harry glowered at him, "Is that a threat?"

"Maybe, have a nice evening Potter," Snape spat out his name as he swept away angrily. Harry, feeling rather childish, stuck his tongue out at the retreating man's back.

"Stupid, bloody, imbecilic, annoying, irritating, four legged…" Harry muttered to himself as he stomped all the way to Hagrid's hut.

--------/

Draco had just arrived at the train station when he saw the Boy-Who-Lived his annoying gaggle of worshiping fans and friends. He leveled a sneer at the group, but to his dismay he wasn't even noticed. He grumbled about the injustice of it all until he heard the whispered sentence, "Did you hear? There was another attack over the summer!" Draco perked up at the news. All he knew was that Sirius Black and Harry Potter had been captured.

"Yeah I heard, did you know that they're now saying Sirius Black was Dark all along and then he turned traitor? Apparently both Sirius Black and Harry Potter are dead now."

Draco was startled. He had been quite sure that the annoying Gryffindork junior Death Eater was just insane. Pity really, he had wanted Potter to be his partner once he joined the Death Eaters himself. He was annoying sure, but as Dark as they came. Quite cruel too.

"Drakie-poo!" Draco winced as he heard the shriek and looked around wildly to find a hiding place. To late, he thought as a flying bundle of fat latched onto him.

"Pansy, for God's sake, have some control and get off me for crying out loud!" Draco snapped as he stepped onto the train. He pushed off the plump girl and made sure to knock her into a passing third-year, "And what did I say about that name?"

Pansy's chin quivered and she looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "But, but don't you love me?"

"Good god no," Draco said in disgust, "Where'd you come up with that piece of rubbish?" He looked around for an empty compartment and glanced one that had only one person in it. He walked to its door and looked back at Pansy, "Make yourself useful and go find Crabbe and Goyle for me.

She lit up instantly, "Okay!"

Draco shook his head as he opened the door, "Excuse me, this is my compartment, please leave."

The figure, he could now see it was boy with blonde hair in a ponytail, had a faint accent when he answered, "I doubt it is. Go find another if you wish to be rude."

Draco fought to keep his face clear of shock. No one talked back to a Malfoy! Then he got angry, "Do you know who I am?"

The boy gave him a dispassionate look-over, "No and I don't care to."

Draco was speechless, "Who _are_ you to speak to me like that!"

The boy stood up fluidly and bowed, "Lucas Pryor, at your service," he said. Draco could note the faint mockery in his speech.

"No wonder I've never heard of you," Draco sniffed, "No doubt you're some mudblood who's not even worthy of my notice."

With a speed that shocked Draco even more, the boy had his hand around his throat and hadpinned himagainst the wall, "You will watch your language around me understood?"

Draco struggled to speak as Crabbe and Goyle tumbled into the compartment, quickly followed by the rest of the Slytherins in his year group.

"Put him down foreigner!" Nott was the first to talk around his astonishment. Lucas didn't even spare him a glance.

His grip tightened, "Is that understood Malfoy?" Draco nodded quickly and was promptly dropped to the floor, "Good." Lucas tweaked his clothes into some semblance of order and strode out of the compartment with his cloak billowing out around him.

It wasn't until later, when Draco had been able to breathe and ignore the questions that were being shot at him, that he realized that he had never told Lucas his name.

---------/

**Zair you go! This is a really long chapter! Around five and a half pages! Well, it's long for me anyways! Teehee. Again, sorry for the long wait!**

_**Ciao!**_

**_Lady_**


End file.
